write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey and Oswald vs Rayman and Globox
Duos of videogames prepares to fight until the death! Who can win? NOTE: Just I'm using Epic Mickey here to do it fair. Introduction Sky: Heroes and Sidekicks.... The perfect team.... Anti-Sky: Here two duos of Heroes and Sidekicks of Videogames fight! Jack: These duos are Mickey and Oswald, Disney's Animal Duo! Hunter: And Rayman and Globox, the Dream Protectors Duo! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES!!! Pre-Fight Mickey and Oswald are walking down te street until they see a Monster trying to attack them. Mickey and Oswald suddenly pulled out his Paintbrush and his Remote and tried to Shoot Thinner and Electricity at the Monster who dodged it as Rayman and Globox was walking and the attacks was going to hit them but both dodges the attack. Suddenly Oswald use his Remote shooting Electricity at the Monster shooting him and Mickey use his Paintbrush shooting Thinner at the Monster, melting him. Rayman and Globox suddenly appears punching Mickey and Oswald's faces. Rayman and Globox put in their combat positions as Mickey and Oswald pointed his Paintbrush and Remote at Both. SHOWTIME!!! Fight First Mickey and Oswald shoots Thinner and Electricity at Rayman and Globox who dodged the attack and jumped at Mickey and Oswald kicking both away and Rayman spins his Fist punching both Mickey and Oswald right into a wall. Mickey suddenly make a Spin Attack and start stunning Rayman and Globox and Oswald use his Remote shooting Electricity at them shooting them and Mickey suddenly kicked Rayman and Globox right into the ground. Rayman and Globox gets up and Mickey is shooting Thinner at boh who are dodging the attacks until Mickey creates a TV showing Mickey Mouse Shorts distracting Rayman and Globox and Oswald use his Remote shooting Electricity at Both shooting them. Mickey suddenly shoots Thinner at Rayman and Globox who aren't affected. Mickey: Wha- He suddenly is Punched by Rayman in the face making he lands on the ground. Oswald: Mickey! He suddenly appears helping Mickey to got up and he is trying to shoot Electricity at Rayman and Globox who dodged the attack. Mickey is shooting Turps at Rayman and Globox who are dodging them until Rayman and Globox do a combo of punches at Mickey and Oswald until they punched Mickey and Oswald with a Strong Fist knocking down both. K.O! Rayman: Yeah! Rayman and Globox celebrates his Victory and Mickey and Oswald are regaining conciousness and they decide make a Handshake becoming friends. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS FIGHT ARE..... RAYMAN AND GLOBOX!!! Final Point Sky: Looks Like the Dream Protectors beats Disney's Duo! Anti-Sky: Rayman and Globox has strenght, equal speed, durability, combat experience, Thinner can't affect them and has Toonforce even with Mickey and Oswald. Jack: Mickey and Oswald however are smart. Rock: And Mickey and Oswald also has Toonforce even with Rayman and Globox. Hunter: Looks like this battle end having an Epic end! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Rayman and Globox +Strongers =Speed +Durability =Even Toonforce with Mickey and Oswald -Smarters +Combat Experience +Thinner really can't affect them Lossers Mickey and Oswald =Speed -Thinner no can affect Rayman and Globox +Smarters =Even Toonforce with Rayman and Globox -Basically almost everythingCategory:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Skyblazero